1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to devices used to align opposing pulleys/sheaves of a belt-and-pulley system. More particularly, the present invention relates to laser devices that can be used as alignment tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Sheaves include grooved wheels arranged so that a pulley belt sits in the grooves. Each sheave has an outer wheel portion and an inner wheel portion spaced from one another by the grooves. The wheel portions have a rim. It is very difficult but important to align opposing sheaves so that the belt rotates smoothly with as little offset as possible so that associated equipment can perform optimally and the belt life can be extended. Current methods for establishing that alignment include: 1) simply eyeing the alignment and checking by trial-and-error and the way the equipment sounds when running; 2) for fixed sheaves, using a straight edge on the outer surfaces of the opposing sheaves; and 3) using an alignment tool such as a laser alignment.
Many of the laser alignment tools in use attach a laser generating component to the outer surface of one sheave and a receiver/reflector on the opposing sheave. When the laser output hits the receiver, alignment is believed to exist. Unfortunately, these “outside surface” alignment tools are not sufficiently effective. One example of an alignment tool that exists has two opposing components, one the laser generator and the other the receiver. It is configured for placement, likely with magnets, on the rims of the wheels rather than the outer surface. That may solve some alignment concerns but is still unsatisfactory as the proper placement of each component on the rim is critical. Moreover, it cannot be used with sheaves of adjustable width and may not be useful with sheaves with multiple grooves (that is, more than two wheel components forming the sheave).
What is needed is a device that addresses the limitations associated with existing devices for sheave alignment.